1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable table-chair assembly, and more particularly, to a table-chair assembly which is able to be folded up into a small volume for storing and convey.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable table and foldable chair are conventionally separate and they need to be folded up, carried, and stored one by one. When used together, a user has to open the table and the chairs one by one and place them together for sitting. This may cause some inconvenience. For example, first, folding and opening the table and the chairs one by one takes more time. And, second, in carriage and convey, a user has to deal with the table and each chair. It takes more attention and energy.